Only Memories
by Itachi Writer
Summary: Itachi is in the Akasuki. But what happenes when he begins to dream? Which world is real? Can he really be the old Itachi with his family? Or is he stuck in the Akatsuki clan forever? rude and nice reviews appriciated


Title: Only Memmories

Summery: Uchiha Itachi is now in the Akatski Clan. Everything went as he hoped. But what happeds when he goes to sleep and dreams of what happeneds when his little brother still loved him?

Note: This is my first fanfic. You may be a little mean about it, but please, I'd rather get advice on how to make the next one better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. He rules!

"Nii-san?" came a small voice only five feet beside Itachi. "What do you want, Sasuke?" he sighed. His little brother always came to bother him for stupid reasons. "I'm hungry. Will you make me something to eat?" Sasuke asked, clutching his stuffed bear. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment to think. Then he looked out the window. "Sasuke, its four o'clock in the morning and I JUST got back from a mission for the ANBU." He answered. Sasuke's lower lip began to tremble and he began to whimpper. "Please Nii-san? Mother and Father had to go somewhere. I'm hungry." Sasuke said once again, tears welding in his eyes. Itachi sighed and got out of bed. "Fine. What do you want?" he growled. "Can I have the Marshmellow Cereal?" Sasuke asked. A HUDGE smile on his fance. Itachi growned. "Okay. Lets go into the kitchen." Itachi started to walk and Sasuke grabed his hand before making a step out of Itachi's bedroom.

Itachi awoke and looked around. He was in a small, dark, and extreamly cold room inside the Akastski Lair. He sat up and pulled his hands on his lap. He could still feel the blood of his family members on his hands, he could also hear the cries of his little brother, Sasuke, as Itachi himself, started to torcher him. A single tear rolled down Itachi's cheek. He never wanted it to be this way. He had stumbled along the Clan when he was on a mission. If he didn't do what they told him, they would kill his favorite person. The one he wants to protect to most, no matter how hard he must fight him to make it look like he gave up his old life. He had to protect, at all costs, his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi layed back down to rest, closing his eyes once more.

Itachi was sitting across the table from Sasuke. He looked worn out and he had bags under his eyes. Yet, even though he felt horrible, as he listened to his little brother, he couldn't help but crack a smile. His brother was full of life and energy, no matter what. "Nii-san?" Sasuke asked. "What is it now?" he grummbled. "Will you train with me today? Please?" Sasuke begged, leaving his cereal unnoticed and only half eaten on the table. Itachi moaned slighly then looked at his little brother. "If you can finish the rest of your cereal and wait untill noon so I can get some sleep." He said in a muffled voice as his head was on his arms and his mouth was covered by the cloth of his sleeves. Sasuke smiled real big and nodded as he started to gulp down his ceareal, getting the milk all over his shirt. He didn't notice it at first. But then when he moved and he could feel the cold, he started to cry. Itachi scowled and picked him up, getting milk on himself. Soon they were in the bathroom and Itachi was putting on another shirt as Sasuke put on another too. "Go to bed now, Itachi." He said. Itachi smiled and went into his bedroom and layed down. Only a miunet after he layed down Sasuke came in and got into Itachi's bed on the other side and layed his head on Itachi's chest. Itachi glared at him but didn't move. Soon Sasuke was asleep and Itachi was drifting to sleep.

Itachi woke up again. He could still feel his little brothers head on his chest. He wanted to dream forever. He never wanted to kill his family. He never wanted to torcher his little brother. He never wanted to become an Akatsuki member. He wanted to die. He took out his Kuni knife. Tears were rolling fast down his cheeks. He set the knife to his heart. "I wish I could join you all where you went. But I have to go somewhere else." He whispered. The sharp kuni piersed his heart. The pain was over in an instant. He felt like he was drifting off to sleep.

He opened his eyes and Sasuke's head was on his chest. It was all a dream. It was all just a bad memory now. He moved his brothers head over carfuly and went into the livingroom. His mother and father hadn't gotten home yet. "Nii-san?" came a small voice. Itachi turned around. "What is it Sasuke?" he said. This time, Itachi was the one with the big smile on his face. "Can we go train now?" Itachi picked him up and went into Sasukes room. There, he helped his little brother get ready, soon they were out in the forest, Itachi was teaching him things he had wanted to learn. "Why are you different Itachi?" he asked. Itachi smiled. "Only Memmories." He said.

A/N: Okay. I addmit that was stupid and I myself didn't like it. I was just taking a stab in the dark. If you could, point out nicly a few things I need to work on. I would be very happy about it. This is a one-shot thing and it won't happen again.


End file.
